Naruto: A Day in my Life
by LucklessDreams
Summary: the things that happen to me at school....lets see how the Naruto people deal with it........i know summary sucks......
1. He is sooo not asleep

**The following really happened to me at school, looking back at them I thought it would be funny to put the people from the Naruto manga into them, lol please enjoy **

**By the way I do not own Naruto, if I did Gaara and Tenten would so be a couple, and Tobi would be Gaara's bestest friend… but thats for later lol**

"He is so asleep" said a long-haired brown haired boy, who we will call Neji.

"Is not" snorted the red-haired fellow who sat beside him.

"Look his hand just twitched.

"Thats because he can hear us talking about him", said Gaara, rolling his eyes, and looking at the person in question.

The person in question sat in the desks ahead of the other too, his head lay on the desk, his arm acting as a pillow, his hair sticking out like a chickens butt.

"I can t believe he really fell asleep in class" said Neji.

"Prove it" said Gaara, returning to his work.

Nei looked at Gaara, then began to rip his paper, and roll it into little balls, after he had made a few, Gaara glanced over.

"Is that the paper I gave you?" he asked.

Neji grined, and went to hide it under his binder.

Gaara sighed, "Its okay"

Neji threw one of his paper balls at Sasuke who was the person asleep. He did not move.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Your doing it wrong" reached over and grabbing a piece of paper, he looked at Sasuke, and grinned when he noticed a spot where his shirt had rode up a little, "Watch" he said to Neji, and he passed the paper over the patch of skin, barely making it touch.

Sasuke sat up, and turned in his chair, to glared at Gaara.

Gaara grinned and said, "I wanted to know if you were asleep or not", Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara, before turning back to rest his head, beside Gaara, Neji laughed.

"See he's not asleep" said Gaara, smiling at Neji, while trying not to laugh.

Neji laughed, "well he's not now"

**Gaara = Me**

**Neji = Friend**

**Sasuke = person asleep (duh)**

**Please Review…you know you wanna**


	2. Lets play Cards!

**The following really happened to me at school, looking back at them I thought it would be funny to put the people from the Naruto manga into them, lol please enjoy **

**By the way I do not own Naruto, if I did Gaara and Tenten would so be a couple, and Tobi would be Gaara's bestest friend… but thats for later lol**

"He is so asleep" said a long-haired brown haired boy, who we will call Neji.

"Is not" snorted the red-haired fellow who sat beside him.

"Look his hand just twitched.

"Thats because he can hear us talking about him", said Gaara, rolling his eyes, and looking at the person in question.

The person in question sat in the desks ahead of the other too, his head lay on the desk, his arm acting as a pillow, his hair sticking out like a chickens butt.

"I can t believe he really fell asleep in class" said Neji.

"Prove it" said Gaara, returning to his work.

Nei looked at Gaara, then began to rip his paper, and roll it into little balls, after he had made a few, Gaara glanced over.

"Is that the paper I gave you?" he asked.

Neji grined, and went to hide it under his binder.

Gaara sighed, "Its okay"

Neji threw one of his paper balls at Sasuke who was the person asleep. He did not move.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Your doing it wrong" reached over and grabbing a piece of paper, he looked at Sasuke, and grinned when he noticed a spot where his shirt had rode up a little, "Watch" he said to Neji, and he passed the paper over the patch of skin, barely making it touch.

Sasuke sat up, and turned in his chair, to glared at Gaara.

Gaara grinned and said, "I wanted to know if you were asleep or not", Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara, before turning back to rest his head, beside Gaara, Neji laughed.

"See he's not asleep" said Gaara, smiling at Neji, while trying not to laugh.

Neji laughed, "well he's not now"

**Gaara = Me**

**Neji = Friend**

**Sasuke = person asleep (duh)**

**Please Review…you know you wanna**


End file.
